undercover
by Emerald flyer
Summary: Faith and Bocso meeting again in 2010 for an undercover assignment.
1. Undercover Information

Undercover Information.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, know or have anything to do with the production, characters or actors of Third Watch. I enjoy watching the series, reading the information I can on the show, and characters/ actors, and I enjoy writing. Although I write quite a bit I haven't actually published or posted my work. I will try to update as much as I can in my time off work, and when I have free time.  
  
From the Author: I would also like to thank everyone for the reviews I have received so far and look forward to continuing my story. If you have any comments or recommendations on ideas please e-mail I look forward to reading and hearing from you. AmandaJade@starplace.com  
  
Characters:  
  
Faith Yokas . Molly Price  
  
Maurice Boscorelli .. Jason Wiles  
  
James Syler . Orlando Bloom  
  
Carlie Hope . Carly Pope  
  
Alexander Jameson . James Marsden  
  
Harly McNamara . Kate Bozworth.  
  
Luke Brynt . Mark Paul Gossaslar  
  
Rachel Leigh . Alicia Silverstone  
  
Michael Braze . Matt Damon  
  
McKenzie Jade . Liv Tyler  
  
The Albatross'  
  
Luca .Alec Baldwin  
  
Stephan . Josh Hartnett  
  
Bryan . Hayden Christiansen  
  
**These are the people who I thought would be best suited for the characters, but that would be my opinion. You may choose the people you feel are best suited for the characters if it makes the story better to your point of view.  
  
"A story is only as good as the imagination that creates it." 


	2. Default Chapter

It has been fourteen years since I trained at the academy. It's been three years since I ended my partnership with Maurice Boscorelli. I never quite understood why our partnership ended. Ever since we've been bouncing around partners like musical chairs and our careers are still drifting in the same direction. After my getting shot for Bosco and not wanting to give up the force Fred left taking Emily and Charlie with him. They live in Philadelphia now, and from what I heard Fred's remarried. I still see the kids a few times a year and spend some holidays with them. Working undercover has it disadvantages and loosing my family was one of them.  
  
After the divorce I became a work-o-holic, and not a very safe one at that. I had learned many things from Bosco over the years and living on the dangerous side was one of his specialties. I worked sixteen hour shifts three times a week at least, and would stay long hours filing paperwork even if I wasn't on the clock. It gave me something to do and most of all a reason not to go home to an empty apartment. Six months later I attempted the Sergeants exam again and passed the top of my class. I tried the whole desk routine for a few months but I became more rowdy than anything, I wanted to be out on the streets were I was for eleven years. I knew if I went back though it wouldn't be the same. I would have to find a new partner, and even my lieutenant knew I was as hard to find a partner as Maurice Boscorelli. I suppose that's why we worked so well together.  
  
That October I was called into the office and was handed a form. I realized this form would change everything. The work I have done for the past twelve years would measure as simple compared to the cases I would take if I agreed to complete this training. What would I have to loose? Maybe a little more time, but I didn't really have any reason not to. I was pretty much on my own at this point.  
  
Two weeks later I was training to become an undercover sergeant for a joint operation with the FBI and CIA. It was hard to believe I would be recommended for this, but I was. Finishing second out of fourty-five I had the pick on where I could locate, and of course I chose returning to the 55th, Camelot was home, it was all I knew and the one place I felt I could call home.  
  
After returning I worked small cases to get used to practicing daily what I had learn in training. Running two miles every morning, eating healthy to my surprise and taking up kick boxing as a hobby. I lost seventy-five pounds, and gained a whole new attitude. I could run with the officers in training when they ran their training courses and still do as good, if not better.  
  
It wasn't until late July I was handed one of the biggest cases of my career. I never thought things would change so fast but they did. I was handed a file that looked as if there was enough paper work to wallpaper the precinct. Sixteen murder cases, over ninety-five stolen automobiles, and more thefts than I ever thought could be carried out without being caught. This case all lead back to one name, Stephan Albatross. His grandfather sent him state side to 'govern' his business while he took care of things in Italy. The man seemed almost invisible but would appear here and there for small personal matters. Never staying long enough to be tracked, that's was until recently.  
  
It was my job to put together a team of our officers to go undercover and become part of Albatross's mafia, or at least close enough. With the case file I was handed quite a number of officer profiles that were eligible to work on the case. They were the best out of approximately two thousand. The thought ran through my mind many times how I was chosen to be in charge of this. There were so many others just as qualified, if not more than myself. Yet here I was looking over everyone else's file to find the 'best of the best' so I took my time. I had three months to find the nine most qualified for the job, and I wasn't about to let anything slip through the cracks.  
  
Walking in the side door to the station I headed up the staircase like I always do leading to my lieutenants office. I had finished my work so far on the case. Now I had to put my ideas, strategies, and the information I had busted my butt over for the past few months to work. When I said the last name on the list of chosen officers the man in front of me seemed to freeze for a moment, then continued sifting through my work. He was pleased and gave me the green light to put my team together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Each member of my team had a specific skill that I felt would benefit his or her responsibilities in the case. Whether than skill being able to hack into a computer database, or being able to hot wire one of the many expensive cars that Albatross' men had 'borrowed.' Working as a team would be the only way to reassure surviving.  
  
So I start With McKenzie Jade. An over achieving eighteen year old who received her high school diploma at the age of fifteen. I don't quite understand why she didn't just go into the FBI or CIA she certainly had the opportunity but turned it down to go into the academy. She was a street cop that many didn't want to mess with once they hit her nerve. A lot of guys didn't give her credit due to her petite size, and age. However she seemed to take everyone by storm with her martial arts back round, and by taking on of the biggest guys in the precinct down in a boxing match. Feeling she could defend herself and maybe help strengthen a few of our weaker points in the defense area I placed her with Michael Braze. Who also specializes in martial arts, and is known for his use with many types of weaponry. His offer for the undercover came after they heard about his victory against thirteen gang bangers. Most people wouldn't have lived if they stayed, he fought long enough for all but two of them to be cuffed and tried for raping a thirteen year old. Rachel Leigh is trained in surveillance equipment techniques, and can hide a camera in the oddest of places. Being able to record and video tape our work will put us a head and save our butts in necessary. Luke Brynt he's a charmer, sweet talker if you will, and can talk his way into a locked box if you let him. His specialty is negotiation. He trained with the best; originally to help with hostage situations but as anyone can tell used his talent for a lot more than just work. Harlie McNamara She's like a spy, but more like a snake. Hiding in shadows she listens but doesn't speak. She lets the mic pick up any information and relays it back to Rachel. Being un able to talk sent many disadvantages her way but over coming her disability she found a new way of helping..being wired for sound.  
  
Alexander Jameson The sniper, a good marks man can take out a bottle cap two hundred fifty feet away without a flinch. Anyone else would consider him a hit man. Running the dirty job that no one else ever seems to want to do. Maybe this case won't be his most exciting but it makes me feel safe that he's on my side.  
  
Carlie Hope and who says hackers aren't doing any good. Since the age of twelve hope has been working with the FBI decrypting text between many crime organizations and hacking her way into to databases while shutting down everything in her way. It was once said she caused the power to go out over Manhattan due to being handed the wrong information, but that's still being worked on. James Syler The bond of the operation. Helped gather information on the Russian mafia before they were shut down in the late nineties. He's worked on more cases than I could have ever thought possible in his twenty five years of existence, and only being in the system for a mere eight years. Then to the amazement of myself and to my lieutenant for me choosing.; my path once again crosses with Maurice Boscorelli who furthered his career into undercover only months before I went into sergeant training. He's a true Italian what can I say, and from his family history, much to my surprise the mafia is in his blood. He's changed since our separation. He has trained in defense, weaponry, surveillance, and began studding the Italian language. He started researching the mafia and their ways of crime for a while. He knew almost everything the team needed to know from Capone to our friend Albatross.  
  
Now my only obstacle is finding the man I had called partner for so long, and talking to him. I do not want to start a dangerous mission with a man on my team being more of an enemy. Although I never felt Bosco a threat I don't want to take any risks. It's time I face my past and stand up to my fears. I need a friend, and no more than now do I need my partner. 


	3. open Windows

It's been two weeks, and I have been able to track down every member of my team but the one person I thought I would never have any trouble finding..Bosco. Working with Carlie I was able to track him all over the state of New York, but it always seemed I came up a little short. Being behind him only by hours, he moved and fast. I suppose that is good, however in the long run it won't help unless I can actually contact him. I finally received a solid link whenever he made a mistake, and called his brother from a place in Hampton. Life must be good for a man with his talent, but I thought the one thing they always taught first was covering your tracks, and never leave you cell phone on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Glancing at her watch then towards the man sitting at the table across the room she noticed he downed yet another glass of Champaign. The fact that he and the woman in his lap had polished off two large bottles of the sparkling liquid would surprise most people. Faith on the other hand knew he could handle a lot of liquor, she just never really thought about how much he could consume in one sitting, and seem perfectly sober. It may have been two or three in the morning when he finally retired to his room on the third floor. What did surprise Faith was the fact that he rented a different room for the blond that he had been sitting with all night. Last time she remembers he didn't give up a good time so easily.  
  
The door opened to reveal a dark room, and Bosco didn't even bother turning on the light. He just casually walked over to the bed and made himself comfortable on top of the blankets. As his eyes drifted shut a slight breeze blew in the window causing his eye's to widen quickly. Sitting up he pulled his gun from the holster and scanned the room knowing very well he had not left the window open. He hadn't liked open windows ever since he was a kid, but it wasn't a common secret he shared either. His eye's paused and he squinted as a form took shape in the large chair across the room. He didn't speak only stood as he turned on the light. His eye's never flinching from the brightness, or moving from the shadow. When the light illuminated the person sitting in the chair the color in his face seemed to drain and his heart froze.  
  
"Faith?" He asked, his voice no louder than a whispered breath as he stared at the woman he hadn't seen in what seemed to be forever.  
  
"Boscorelli, you are a hard man to find." She replied as a smile crept across her face.  
  
"I didn't know I was lost."  
  
"You weren't, your just good at hiding."  
  
"Well, if I'm so good how did you find me?"  
  
"You made one simple mistake."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"You revealed your location when you called your brother, and forgot to turn off your cell phone."  
  
"Your smart, but what happened to the woman I called partner??"  
  
"She's gone, grew up a little bit more and she dances to a new beat. What happened to you? Looks like life's been treating you very well."  
  
"You can say that, but it has its disadvantages."  
  
"Doesn't everything?"  
  
He nodded his head in reply and sank slowly back to the bed as he placed his gun back into it's holster.  
  
"What are you here for?"  
  
"I can't just visit my old partner?"  
  
"You disappear for three years, no letters, no calls, not even in house mail. You show up out of the blue in my hotel room and you just stopped in to visit. I'm not buying that statement Faith. What is it you have 'found' me for?"  
  
"Business."  
  
"Business?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here to give you this. You have twenty-four hours to review the information and report to station. If you fail to do so a uniformed officer, more than likely one you know well will be standing at your door. If you have any questions my number is in with this information, call I insist." She explained handing him a black leather brief case.  
  
"Now I have some things I need to finish, so I will be on my way. Have a good evening." She started with a pause. "Oh, and Bosco, it was good seeing you again." She finished slipping quietly out the door. 


	4. Midnight Gatherings

The police station seemed almost empty compared to the bustle of the day and evening shifts. There were the officers that needed to be there but the rest were on patrol, and the quietness was almost eerie. Faith sat at the far end of a large table in the conference room waiting for the officers she had recruited for the case. Looking over papers her attention was disturbed by the door creaking open, and for a moment she didn't realize who the man standing in front of her was. Lifting his head slightly the hat moved to reveal the blue eyes she had looked into so many times before. He stood in front of her wearing a long leather dress coat carrying his briefcase and topped with a hat that looked as if he barrowed it from Capone himself.  
  
"I wasn't sure you would show, and I thought you out of all would be  
the last one here. Not the first, and forty five minutes early at  
that." She spoke quietly as if afraid to break the silence that filled  
the room. Smiling she motioned for him to sit next to her so they  
could talk.  
  
"I know in the past I wasn't very reliant, however I have changed in  
many ways Faith, just as you have." He stated after setting his  
briefcase on the table and taking off his coat to reveal a black dress  
suit.  
  
"May I ask a question?"  
  
"Let me guess ma'am, the suit?" Faith nodded that he had guessed right and waited for him to continue.  
  
"The Albatross' are old Italy, they believe in dressing well, and looking your best. Even today after all the changes, all the advances in the world they remain in the past." He explained handing her a manila folder. Opening it she looked at the photos in front of her of the 'family' they were up against. Each looked like they had stepped off a movie screen, so professional and proper. Yet behind a charade she knew they were not perfect and the only phrase she could think of was 'never read a book by its cover.'  
  
"You were following him, that's why you researched your family  
history. I couldn't figure that part out, but its all making sense  
now." She started but paused for a moment as if to gather her  
thoughts.  
  
"The others too were working on the case, in fact I believe all the  
folders I received were officers already working on the case in some  
smaller sense, except me. I haven't figured that part out yet."  
  
"Figured what out yet?"  
  
"Why out of so many people they chose me to do this part. To put this  
team together. I don't even know why they chose me for undercover, but  
they did."  
  
"Faith you finished second out of forty five others. You may not have  
known it at the time but those other forty four officers had all  
finished first in their training at their academies, they had all  
finished in the top five of their undercover training sessions a few  
years prior, and you came in second on your first try over all of  
them. Your good, and they knew you would finish successfully. You took  
all the pain and hurt from the past years and you worked your butt  
off. You were determined to compete with the best of your abilities,  
and you did." Bosco's voice was calm and quiet as he talked.  
  
Faith looked at him not saying a word. She had never told him about her training, or how well she did. She began to wonder how many people he kept an eye on.  
  
"Our paths have crossed many times in the past three years, but you  
weren't ready to find me. I knew that you have been looking for me for  
the past two weeks, that's why you were always so close. I left my  
phone on because I knew you would track it. I watched you just as you  
watched me that night at the hotel. However I must admit I didn't  
expect you to be sitting in my room. So that goes to show we all have  
our little ways of being sneaky."  
  
"There is one thing I want to make certain." She said looking into his eyes  
  
"I want to make sure that everything is alright between us. I don't  
want to put anyone of my team members in jeopardy because of past  
problems. We are the two oldest in this group Bosco and I don't want  
to loose anyone because of something stupid that I have done."  
  
"Faith, I know we have had our differences but we worked together for eleven years we practically knew each other inside and out. I've missed working with you. I missed our partnership, but most of all I've miss the friendship we had. I understand that we have both changed in time, but maybe that's what we needed."  
  
Faith smiled at the man Bosco had become, and she was happy that he had said what he did. She missed him more than words could say so instead she did something she never did in their eleven years of partnership. She hugged him, and to her surprise he held onto her just as tight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All of the officers she had chosen were on time and sitting in front of her quietly waiting for their meeting to begin. Each had received a lap top computer and the information they would need to start them on the mission. The team was split into five partnerships that would work together and track the Albatross' organization business relaying their findings to the FBI.  
  
"Thank you for coming this evening. I understand it is quite odd being  
asked to a meeting at such a late hour, but I thought this time would  
be best. All of you have the information need for the mission at hand.  
I also believe most of you have become familiar with this case in  
numerous other ways." She paused looking at the young men and woman  
sitting in front of her.  
  
"I asked you here to participate in a joint operation with the FBI and  
CIA. This mission requires a team of unique qualified individuals to  
follow the workings and operations of the Albatross family.  
Stephan Albatross is the son of Luca Albatross an old-fashioned mafia  
leader from Italy. He sent his son here two years ago to 'govern' his  
business in the states. However, Stephan has posed quite a threat to  
our government and many citizens of the United States. In two years  
the men working for Stephan have stolen everything from the top priced  
Mercedes Benz to over a million dollars in computer soft ware and  
valuable government information. Our job is to help stop Stephan from  
taking apart our government facilities and endangering our lives, and  
so many others.  
Just as each of you signed a form to become an undercover government  
officer I too took that oath. Our positions require a large sacrifice;  
it asks us to give up our time, our energy, our knowledge and talent.  
It strips us of our rights as seemingly normal citizens, and stands us  
in the shadows of ever looming danger. The papers we fill out, and  
forms we sign of confidentiality alter our families, and take us away  
from many of the people we have known our whole lives. We walk into  
different personalities, and identities to keep the people we love  
safe from the harm we face in everyday life. And if the situation  
should pass in front of us it requests the ultimate sacrifice, our  
right to live.  
This evening I requested your presence to help me accomplish the  
mission I was handed, to become a special part of my team and share  
your skills with the people you see in this room right now. I'm asking  
you to work together, become friends, become as close as a family, to  
trust the person sitting next to or across from you because just as  
you they are willing to give their lives for the same thing you are.  
Everyone willing to accept this mission please place the green card  
that you found inside your briefcase in the center of the table.  
Anyone not willing to continue places the red card." Faith finished  
resting back in her chair waiting for the answers of the people she  
chose looking at each individual as if attempting to read their minds,  
and hoping all the cards will be green. 


	5. Partners

Looking at each individual and the card they chose, Faith was please to see they had all chose to stay. Yet she remained silent looking at them again as if trying read their thoughts and find out what was scrambling around in their minds. Harlie looked up and smiled at her, which was her usual way of reassurance since she didn't speak. "Before we finish our meeting I would like to request two things. The first would be that when you leave you take the back stair case walk out the door into the back lot and make a right when you exit. In front of you will be five cars. These cars will be transportation for you and your partner. Second, inside you car there will be an envelope placed above the left visor. That envelope will contain directions to five different locations. Get to know your partner, in a professional sense. Talk about what you feel you can being to the group. How you can help your partner, and fellow teammates. Learn to trust the partner you have been paired with, and in turn they will trust you. Any questions my number is listed on all of your cell phones. Thank you, and have a good evening." Faith finished before gathering her paper work.  
  
Bosco sat back in his seat and watched as faith placed her folders and computer back into her brief case.  
  
"How did you pull this off Faith? Every person in this room had the best on the market. Everything from their cell phones, palm pilots, and lap top computers. I am only guessing the cars are as expensive as the best available."  
  
"Your right, Navigation systems with GPS, night vision, complete gold star package. The five cars in that lot can shut themselves off at a hit of a button if someone would steal them. They have state of the art scanners, police and air radios, surveillance equipment and a five compact disc changer. Is there something wrong Boscorelli, because if there is we can give you a less expensive car." Faith replied standing and picking up her case.  
  
"No I don't have a problem, I'm just wondering how you managed to get  
all these gifts. Especially with us only being PD."  
  
"We are working with more people than just the New York Police  
Department Bosco. Our job has certain perks even with the large number  
of disadvantages." She commented walking down the back staircase.  
  
Bosco stopped when his eyes caught sight of a Jaguar sitting under the  
floodlights. He stood perfectly silent not quite sure what to say. "That's a 2003 S-type 4.2 Jaguar."  
  
"Commented with a sports package, moon roof, and navigation stereo  
system." Faith added with a smile. "Faith this has to be in the forty-five thousand dollar range."  
  
"Actually it is more of in the Fifty-five thousand nine hundred and  
seventy five dollar range." She corrected quietly as she walking up to  
the passenger side of the car.  
  
They drove in silence as Bosco followed the directions he had been given. Pulling up in front of a house in Hampton not far from the hotel he had been staying in when Faith found him. "We can't get our things before we 'disappear'?" He questioned shutting the car off as he watched her climb out. "They have already been confiscated and moved your belongings to where you will be relocating. Hence the fact that they are already here." She replied before closing the door and turned walking toward the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A black 2003 Cadillac Escalade pulled into the driveway of a small sized condo. Alexander looked at the young woman who was to be his partner. She hadn't whispered a word the entire ride there. She looked almost sad, but smiled at him before exiting the car. Walking around the side of the car his eyes caught sight of waves crashing against the white sand and the smell of the salt water tickled his nose. He couldn't believe they had beachfront property.  
  
"Harlie, come here." He said walking along the small footpath  
leading around the condo.  
  
Walking up beside him she smiled at the sight laid out in front of her. The beach looked beautiful, watching the waves crash against the sand lit only by moon light as the salty breeze blew her hair out of her face. She slipped her hand into Alexander's as she walked slowly towards the water.  
  
"Harlie." She heard him whisper and then felt the tug on her hand due to him stopping. Turning back to him she smiled as if reassuring him that it was all right, yet he still didn't budge. Her hand slipped from his as her smile faded and she slowly made her way back up around the house to unlock the door.  
  
A while later Alexander was interrupted by a quiet knocking on his bedroom door. For a moment he contemplated answering, but when he stood up to answer it he noticed a small envelope that had been slipped underneath the door.  
  
"Dear Alexander,  
I apologize for not talking this evening, if you are up to it open  
your computers message board. If you wish not to, good night.  
Sincerely,  
Harlie.  
  
Sitting on his bed he held the small letter in his hands as he looked at the wall as if he could see through it. Hesitantly he opened his computer and turned it on logging into the message board a small 'ding' lit a box on his screen.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to join me, I was getting lonely."  
  
"Harlie?"  
  
"Who else would have a direct link to your lap top, Carlie?"  
  
Smiling to himself he decided to wait.  
  
"Alexander, are you hiding from me?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Not very talkative this evening are we? Your probably tired huh?"  
  
"Not exactly, I'm just surprised."  
  
"Lemme guess, surprised I'm actually talking? This is my voice Alexander; I can only really say a few words. I talk better through other people when I'm wired or have a way of writing. I'm sorry you didn't know."  
  
"No need to apologize Harlie, I just thought you were disappointed that you weren't assigned a different partner, that's all."  
  
"Alexander Jameson, I'm shocked! Why would I be disappointed? I was assigned a wonderful partner, actually I was shocked Faith made us partners."  
  
"Why were you shocked she made us partners?"  
  
"Because, well your you. You're a sniper; the best of the best. Me I can't even talk, I would be boring."  
  
"Your perfect, and sniper works best with a silent partner, and besides I don't talk much myself. This is actually talking a lot for me."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go, let you get some sleep, and I'll still be here in the morning."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Night"  
  
Closing his laptop he smiled inwardly before turning off the small light on his bedside table. Faith knew a little more than he thought, and she was great at placing people with partners. He couldn't have chosen a better one if his life depended on it. 


	6. Back Fire

Alexander woke the next morning to find Harlie standing at the stove making breakfast. Walking up behind her quietly he reached for her waist but stopped when she suddenly turned around. Grabbing him by the hair she pushed his head into the water filling the kitchen sink before realizing who she was holding onto. Alexander stood up wiping the water from his eyes and coughing slightly from the little he had swallowed unintentionally.  
  
"Harlie-" he began turning to face her, but he was the only person in the room. Making his way down the hall he grabbed a towel from the closet and knocked on Harlies now closed door before opening it. Harlie sat at the head of her bed leaning against the wall with her legs pulled up to her chin as she held onto them tightly. Alexander stood there for a moment just watching not saying anything, before he hesitantly walked over to where she was and sat on the edge of her bed. She seemed as fragile as a small child, and in many ways she still was, but she was so much more.  
  
He placed his hand on her head stroking her blond hair as he moved to place his back against the wall near her. To his surprise she moved quickly to his side barring her face in his shoulder and holding onto him tightly. He could feel her trembling and he became worried. He hadn't even known her twenty-four hours but she was different than his other partners; she was special, and he knew it.  
  
"It's all right Harlie, I'm fine I just got a bath a little earlier than I expected." He laughed slightly trying to lighten the mood. Harlie pulled away from him slightly and looked up at him her eyes still puffy and red from crying and she mouth the words 'I'm sorry' as she pushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. He smiled at her in reply, and moved to the edge of the bed to stand up. Extending his hand towards her they walked into the kitchen and ate breakfast in silence.  
  
Alexander's mind wondered. 'Why did I scare her that bad? I didn't mean to I was just playing around, but it scared her more than I ever thought. I will ask her about it sometime in the future when she wants to tell me.'  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" He asked when he finished eating. Harlie looked up and nodded in reply.  
  
"Have you ever been able to talk?" Her reply was a hesitated yes, and she motioned with her fingers a little.  
  
"Would you ever want to talk again?"  
She shrugged and I don't know as her fingers fumbled with each other  
on the table.  
  
"Maybe, one day you'll talk to me." He smiled after he stood and walked down the hall to his room to get dressed.  
  
To herself she mouthed a maybe and smiled turning to watch him as he walked into his room, and closed the door quietly behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stephan, there's word you've been found. You slowed down because father sent me here and you shouldn't have; you were making good time." The young dark haired man said after closing the large oak door behind him.  
  
"Brian, I didn't slow because of you, I'm tired of running. Five years non- stop is enough to drive anyone to the brink of insanity. They have found me but who's to say they will catch me? Even if they would happen to take me there's still you and father to continue, I'm not the end of the chain you know." Stephan replied with a smile as he stood up and looked his younger brother in the eyes.  
  
"Is that why I stay in a completely different place than you Stephan?"  
  
"Yes, it's for your own protection. I wouldn't want my little brother harmed because of the people chasing me. That wouldn't be right and you know it, not to mention the fact that if the government couldn't catch me to kill me father definitely would, and that would have to scare me more than the gas chamber."  
  
"So what are planning to do? How are we getting away from these people?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Nothing? Stephan they'll kill you."  
  
"We'll see what they have to play with, and then we'll join in on their little game. When the time is right we'll be so far out of their reach they'll never find us."  
  
"Your playing a game with dangerous people Stephan, they don't just stop once you've disappeared again. They've been following for a while now, and they're catching on quickly"  
  
"Dear Brian, you worry to much. You have much to learn in your youth, so watch and learn."  
  
"I know much more than you give me credit for, that one of your down falls. You assume too much for your own good. You're going to get yourself killed or worse." Brian finished turning and walking for the door.  
  
"I'll prove you wrong yet brother, you'll see." Stephan got the last word in as the door slipped shut behind the younger man.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So far everything I've been working on has come through, yet I feel things are rolling together to easily. I'm not getting all my information and I need to do something about that. Faith stayed up the rest of the evening looking through the information that was faxed to her at the station the evening before. She was so engrossed that she hadn't realized what time it was but even then didn't want to stop.  
  
"What are you doing? Did you even sleep last night?" Bosco asked walking into the living room of their new condo.  
  
"I wanted to finish this, but there's something missing. Some things not right and I can't seem to grasp it."  
  
"Speaking of grasping-" Bosco started as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Boscorelli!" she declared with a laugh as the man she had known for so long started drifting in and out the more they talked.  
  
"What?"  
  
She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, her head cocked, and a smile forming on her lips. In reply she only shook her head as he sat next to her laughing. She had received an update of the information the government had gathered so far and were willing to share. The fragments of information were few, and far between.  
  
"Maybe Carlie will understand some of this, she's supposed to be good at deciphering this kind of information right?" Bosco asked looking over the paper work.  
  
"I have factory names, car dealers, police reports, fragments of information they gathered from the data bases but there's still holes. How am I supposed to find these men when the only thing I have to work with are patches?"  
  
"Faith your tired, you've been up, what twenty-four hours now at least. Sleep for a while I'll send a message out to the group and we'll meet with them later tonight. We'll find out what they know from the small cases they'd been working with before and see if it ties in with any of the information we received last night."  
  
" I wasn't going to bother them this weekend, I wanted them to get to know their partners before jumping into the case." Faith explained feeling defeated. She wanted this to work out but she was, in a way waiting for something to backfire. "I'll look into this more when I get up, that's if I can sleep and then if I can not find anything by Sunday afternoon we'll get together and try to put this together."  
  
"All right, but now you sleep. You've been up way too long for your brain to be functioning."  
  
Standing up Faith looked at Bosco and wondered when he had become her. She used to say things like that to him after he had spent the entire night before lost in his lustful acts instead of sleeping. Now here he stood giving her advice she never thought he'd say.  
  
"We'll figure this out, just give it time." Bosco said watching her walk across the room. She turned to look back at him and smiled in reply to his reassuring words before disappearing behind a closed door.  
  
For the next four hours Bosco read over reports, and matched the information they sent to the information he had gathered for the six months prior to being 'found' by Faith. A lot of it matched but even then there was information missing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sound of wood breaking pulled Carlie away from her work. She walked down the stairs to the basement where she found James practicing his kickboxing. "What was that sound?" She questioned quietly not even sure if he had heard her.  
  
"Sorry I broke a board, nothing to worry about." He replied still concentrating on what he was doing.  
  
Carlie looked around at the gadgets he got to work with. From what she knew of him he had everything from guns that shot backwards to miniature bombs that could look like just about anything.  
  
"So what is this?" she asked picking up a small black box. James looked over at her smiling. His smile quickly faded as he noticed what she held in her hands, but she was faster than he had anticipated and he didn't have time to tell her not to. Taking a deep breath he caught her before she hit the ground. The smoke filled room would take a few hours before the gasses subsided so after carrying her upstairs he sealed the door and then returned to see if Carlie was ok.  
  
"Carlie. Carlie.." He said shaking her shoulders slightly knowing she would more than likely be sleeping this one off. He remained close by for the remainder of the day waiting for her to wake up. He also knew she would be just fine due to the fact that it was a sleeping substance that would give him time to get away if need be, and also knowing she would more than likely ask before opening anything. Not being able to help himself he laughed quietly sitting down on the couching letting her head rest on the pillow he had placed on his lap, and turned the television on. 


	7. New Findings

For twelve hours Bosco and Faith matched the information they had received with the information they had. Being that Faith hadn't worked the smaller cases against the Albatross' she was confused as to what the information was detailing, and frustrated that she was so behind yet supposed to be so far a head.  
  
I'm supposed to know this better than the people I have helping me, right now they know more than I do. How am I suppose to be a leader, I'm lost on my own case. I am the oldest on my team and feel I know nothing.  
  
"Bosco, I think they made a mistake."  
  
"Mistake?"  
  
"They messed up putting me as Sergeant of this mission. I don't know what I'm doing, how am I supposed to help when I don't have any special skill or way of improving my team when everyone else knows so much more, and has been working on this case for months. I was just thrown into the mix to make an even number."  
  
"Faith, I know you can do this. If you couldn't successfully complete this they wouldn't have put you up to it. You have to find your confidence. Trust the people you have chosen, this is the time we need to work together not against each other. They can't help if they don't know you need them. One object can be broken easily, it's when there are numerous objects that it is the hardest to break."  
  
"Ten minds are better than one in other words." She paused momentarily, and then looked at Bosco. "We'll send a message to the others, and we'll meet tomorrow at eight am. I think it's better we get an early start, we'll have more time to work."  
  
"Were are we meeting?" Bosco questioned pulling his laptop up onto the table.  
  
"Here, we have the most space, and if need be they can stay the night. The team is in a fifty mile radius we all make a circle around Manhattan so directions here may be needed." Faith explained before standing and walking out onto the balcony. Being inside all day was beginning to get to her and she needed fresh air. Placing her hands on the rail she leaned into it facing the floor with her eyes closed. Bosco stood in the doorway watching her as she stood straight again and walked to one of  
the small chairs.  
  
"Did I ever thank you for agreeing to help me on this?" Her voice was  
quiet but he heard her. She always seemed to know when he was there even if he didn't speak, and was as quiet as he could be. She always knew, and that was a specialty all it's own. She also got 'gut feelings' a lot, but most of the time said it was because she was a mother, nothing special. Bosco knew better, but when they were on patrol he didn't listen to her. He did what he always did and tried to be macho cop; didn't want to bruise his ego by listening to a woman.  
  
"Faith, you know I would fallow you to the ends of the Earth if you asked me to. I've cost you a lot, and I owe you much more than this mission. Your thanks are greatly appreciated but the friendship we have is much more than I could have ever hoped for. And for that I should be thanking you." He replied waiting for a moment.  
  
Are you all right?" He questioned after a few minutes of silence. Faith shook her head no, not speaking. Her hair fell in front of her face so he couldn't see her saddened expression. Walking over he knelt in front of her lifting her chin with a finger. Her eyes met his and she couldn't help by cry, the tears slipping from her eyes were few, but they were there and she couldn't stop them. Bosco moved his hand to brush them away from her face and pulled her forward into a hug. She felt defeated and he knew it. He also knew she would not give up this easily; she had been through a lot and needed to cry. So he stayed with her. He sat on the balcony holding Faith in his arms until the sunset and the stars appeared in the darkening sky. Not really speaking just enjoying each other's company.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Carlie started to wake up around five that evening shifting her head she looked up at a sleeping James. Drifting back into darkness she couldn't seem to break the drowsiness that over took her. The next time her eyes opened they met brown eyes, and she felt a cool washcloth on her forehead.  
  
"It takes some time for the effects to ware off, but you'll be all right." He explained quietly with a smile.  
  
"I didn't know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.really I, I didn't." She fell back into the darkness of a dreamless slumber.  
  
Picking her up after stretching he carried her to her bedroom and laid her on her bed. Smiling he moved a strand of her hair that had fallen onto her face and slowly turned to walk out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The quiet zing of a bullet leaving a gun tickled Harlies ear as she watched Alexander. He was an excellent marksman, and she couldn't believe how quiet his riffle was, but then again it was just any riffle. He had a target set up about one hundred yards away and hit in side the circled target every time. Looking over at Harlie he smiled motioning for her to come to him. She was hesitant at first but did walk over to where he was. He took her hand in his and showed her how to hold the gun as he also helped her support it. He explained the sites and how to line them with the target. Shifting again his face brushed against hers and he felt a smile form on hers. Lining the sites with the target she slowly squeezed the trigger and watched as the mark appeared on the small paper. Alexander looked at her puzzled, and she looked back smiling.  
  
Picking up her small notebook she wrote a message and then held it up  
for him to see. 'I may know a little more than you think.'  
  
"You shoot?!"  
  
'Trap when I was younger, I also practiced a little after starting with the PD. How could I be an officer without being able to defend myself?' she wrote in reply giggling at Alexander's expression.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brian stood on his balcony that over looked the ocean, watching as the water stretched as far as the eye could see. He didn't understand why his brother and father could be so stubborn, or why he had to leave his home and come to America. He was happy in Italy; he had friends, family, and a good job that wasn't breaking laws. He always trained though, everything from target shooting to martial arts and kickboxing. Although he didn't want to leave the comforts of home he found that life in America wasn't all that bad, but it wasn't something he was used to either.  
  
A knock on his door sliced through his thoughts and he turned to see his butler standing in the doorway. "Sir, you have a phone call, A Mr. Noble."  
  
"I can not talk to him right now, take a message and I will consider calling him back. Reporters are the last people I want to be talking to at the moment."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Thank you." He replied before the man turned to leave. The older man looked quite shocked as to hear the young man.  
  
"Your welcome young sir." He said closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
This Noble had been calling for the past few days wanting an interview. It was almost annoying as a skipping record, and something Brian grew quickly tired of. Feeling the cool glass he held touch his lip he closed his eyes and listened to the waved breaking on the shore below.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning everyone arrived by eight am for the meeting. Sitting down with beagles and paperwork seemed slightly odd on a Sunday morning, but it was what needed to be done if anything was going to be accomplished.  
  
"Thank you all for coming, I apologize for pulling you out of bed at such an early hour on a Sunday. We've run into a problem, much to my dismay I have run into a problem. The information I received is not complete, and I thought maybe if we all worked together we could make sense of it. I understand some of you have been working on this case for a while now and would like to know if anyone would be willing to share the information that they have obtained previously." Faith finished looking around at the people sitting in front of her.  
  
After a few hesitating looks each individual started telling bits and pieces of the information they knew, and the morning went by quickly. Harlie had decided to take notes and add in the information she knew as well, feeling it would be easier to send to Faith, or whoever she would need to.  
  
Around four thirty Faith approached her and asked what she was working on. She had moved her computer into the living room when everyone broke for dinner. Looking up at Faith for a moment she turned her computer to face her. Faith was amazed; she looked at a complete summary of the information they had obtained in the meeting. Everything from notes to phrases and quotes. She also took notice of the extra information that Harlie had known.  
  
"Are you almost finished?" Faith asked sitting on the couch next to Harlie who simply shook her head no. Typing quickly on the keys Faith read the screen.  
  
'I didn't want to mention before but Brian Albatross is being fallowed by someone you might know. It also might be disturbing to you so I definitely wasn't mentioning it in front of the group." She explained reaching into her brief case she pulled out a book, and handed it to Faith. The color drained form Faiths face and she looked to see Bosco walk in the front door. "Thank you Harlie, you do great work, if you finish maybe we can go over some of this after dinner." Harlie smiled in reply and turned back to her computer. 


	8. Fear and Regret

Faith stood and walked into her bedroom, it had been a long time since she even murmured his name. She hated the fact that he never seemed to go away. She heard Bosco talking as he walked into the kitchen with the food for dinner. She heard him call her name as he walked down the small hall way and she knew he stopped at the doorway. She could feel him looking at her, and knew he had a concerned look capturing his face. She heard his footsteps approach her and felt his hand slid across her shoulders as he sat down on the bed behind her. Without words she handed him the book that she was holding.  
  
"Noble, Faith why do I get the feeling he has something to do with this case?" Bosco asked quietly.  
  
"He's after Brian Albatross, Harlie has the information on that. She didn't want to mention anything to the others without consulting me first. She is writing a pretty good summary, and has a good eye for piecing together our little problem.  
  
Bosco pulled Faith towards him as she rested her head on his shoulder trying to calm her self. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Bosco spoke. "Are you going to eat? I brought you food from the small diner down the street, and I think Harlie and Alex are waiting for us in the living room."  
  
Faith looked at him after collecting her self and stood taking his hand in hers as they walked out to sit with there two collogues.  
  
"Is everything alright? Harlie thinks she said something wrong, she didn't mean to upset Faith." Alex said as they walked into view.  
  
"Everything is alright, and no Harlie you didn't upset me. I walked off with your book though." She replied handing the book back to the young woman, who smiled in reply.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone returned by six and Faith decided to go over the information Harlie had shared with her since she had almost finished. They worked late into the night breaking into small conversations about the cases they had worked on and getting to know each other. Around two they decided to call it a night, and Faith showed them to the rooms they could stay in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Carlie couldn't sleep, the incident the day before seemed to mix up her sleeping pattern and she just wasn't tired. Deciding to get some fresh air she slipped quietly out of her bed, and out the door. Walking through the house she noticed for the first time just how different it was than a normal house, and how similar it was to the one she shared with James. Stepping out onto the patio she stopped at the pools edge looking at her reflection.  
  
"Can't sleep?" A voice questioned from behind her. Turning she watched as James stepped out of the shadow of the curtains shielding the patio doors. "I had trouble last night too, but I've been through worse. I just wasn't expecting what happened to happen. I suppose I should be thankful it wasn't a bomb or something seriously lethal." She replied sitting down letting her legs slip into the cool water.  
  
James walked over and sat next to her watching her feet sway back and forth in the crystal blue water. " I wouldn't let such a thing happen to my partner. When we go home I'll explain each of my little 'toys' to you. I shouldn't have let that happen in the first place, it was my stupidity and I'm sorry." He replied quietly as he felt the water slip through his fingers. "No I should have asked before I opened, it's my fault." Looking up her he smiled mischievously before splashing her. Gasping at the cool water hitting her she kicked water back in his direction with her feet. Splashing her again he managed to soak the front of her, yet she went with it because he was already drenched. "James!" she yelped as he pushed her, nearly knocking her into the pool. Standing up he held his hand towards her to help her up, but when she gripped it she tugged him knocking him off balance into the water. Surfacing he swam over to her gripping her hips and pulling her towards him. "No, No, I'm sorry. James, no, please." She pleaded trying to hold onto the cement, but failing miserably as he slipped under water pulling he under with him.  
  
Surfacing for air he opened his eyes to see a mad Carlie looking back, and before he could say anything she pushed him under again. Coming up for air yet again he watched her swim to the stairs at the other side of the pool, and followed behind her. Turning she sat on the steps leaving her shoulders still submerged. "One issue James, we don't have any towels." "You always call me James, why not Jimmy or Jay?" he asked sitting on the steps next to her. "I don't know, I figured you preferred James. I figure out something to call you."  
  
"That worries me Carlie." He laughed at her pouting lip at his reply.  
  
"Your shaking, we should go back into the house, before you get sick and Faith has my head. It's bad enough you slept all day yesterday because of me." He replied Standing.  
  
They made their way back up stairs and Carlie had no trouble going to sleep after drying off. James watched Carlie as he too fell asleep, happy that he got along well with his new partner, and couldn't wait to see what she could do in the field.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco sat quietly on the balcony off his room he shared with Faith and watched his two young team mates splash around in the pool. A smile crept onto his face as he though that that would be something Faith and he would have done if she hadn't been married. He wondered how long she hadn't been able to sleep, having nightmares of the last time they worked together. She was helping him, and he got her shot. It was his own partner; a commanding officer that put a bullet in the one woman he cared the most for. She was there because he asked her to be, he asked her to get the gun. After years of being there for him, putting up with his rude remarks and attitude she didn't walk away when he needed her. It was Fred that made him leave; his words were burned permanently into Bosco's mind and nothing he could do would make that go away.  
  
"' You did this! You put her here! She deserves better than what she got, that should be you in there, not her! Get out of my face Boscorelli, walk away and don't ever come back, you hear me?"'  
  
The words echoed through his mind as a single tear slipped down his face. It was his fault and he knew it. He relived that moment every time he closed his eyes, and he blamed himself from that day on. He was shocked to see her in his hotel room that night, and almost dared crawling out that window himself. Still she wouldn't give up until she talked with him, and he was too frozen to move. Her voice sent chills down his spine and his mouth went dry, but he listened as she spoke, and didn't sleep after she left. He had watched over her from a distance for a long time, and learned of her success through channels with the precinct. He hadn't known however about her divorce from Fred due to the fact that she hadn't spoken about it, and she was in the middle of training when she received the papers. Just the fact that she was that close that night, seemed different. She wasn't the same Faith and he knew it more than anyone would have imagined.  
  
A mumble and the rustling of the sheets pulled Bosco from his thoughts and he quickly went over to Faith. She thrashed back and forth as if trying to fight someone, or something. Gripping her shoulders gently he shook her and watched as her eyes flew open and grew wide with fright. Without realizing who was in front of her she swung, but being she had just woken up she only clipped his shoulder. The impact wasn't the worst Bosco had encountered but it would definitely leave a mark, and be soar. He heard her breath catch in her throat and her eyes fall shut as her body trembled. Pulling her close to him he calmed her as best he could rocking her slightly until she drifted back to sleep. He lied next to her and fell asleep listening to her now calmed breathing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	9. Choices

************************************************************** I apologize if this chapter isn't as good as the rest please bare with me, my chapters usually get typed onto the screen straight out of my head, I find it easier. Thank you for the wonderful reviews they are all appreciated. I hope to hear from you all again. *******************************************************************  
  
Stepping out of the house the next morning were Luke, Rachel, McKenzie and Michael deciding on a morning run as to not waking others still sleeping. Their run led them two miles down the city streets to a quiet little diner where they sat and ate breakfast while having small conversations. Other than the meetings they recently had no one had much time to really get to know each other. Walking back to the house they shared their stories, the memories of simple child hood things, and their experiences at work.  
  
It was nearing nine when they arrived a block away from the house and Rachel stopped abruptly. She viewed her surroundings carefully and then her gaze returned to a black sable Tarrus parked across the street, then as if nothing happened she continued walking down the street, and without a word up the drive way and into the house.  
  
"Rachel?" Luke questioned stepping in the still open door.  
  
"That Tarus, it's been sitting there since last night when we went for dinner. It's so out of place how could I have been so blind? Everything all the way down to the person sitting behind the wheel."  
  
"It's a car, one of millions in the state of New York." Michael said walking into the house behind Luke.  
  
"Mercedes Benz, Cadillac's, Lincoln's, very expensive sports cars those are the cars on this side of town. That's a nineteen ninety four Tarus' with loud mufflers practically falling off, and a driver that couldn't make a good spy if the CIA spent all the money in the state of New York to try and train him, it's pitiful. I think I hit the general direction Rachel was traveling." McKenzie said shutting the door.  
  
"Thank you for catching my point." Rachel exclaimed.  
  
"I was wondering who would notice first." Faith said from the kitchen door way. They hadn't noticed her in the kitchen when they came in.  
  
"I was hoping it wouldn't take much longer to find out that that car shouldn't be there, and to clear the mess with the driver. He is on of New York's finest, paid by the hour to sit in an old rickety car in the middle of Hampton. I know this because I requested him to be there, I wanted to know how well the skills were of the people I was working with, and in all actuality he was there at eight AM yesterday morning..when you all arrived." Faith explained with a smile before walking back into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, and a bagel. Rachel, and McKenzie just starred at her as she walked away. They couldn't believe she would go through all that trouble to do that, but apparently she did.  
  
"Well, now that we have that straightened out, I'm going to take a shower before my bathroom is occupied by the female of the species and I can't get in until eleven." Michael said with a laugh as he walked up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Carlie rolled over and glanced at the empty bed next to her and then shifted her eyes quickly to the form standing by the window. She watched as he just stood there looking out at the world as if he wanted to be everywhere all at once. He was nearly dressed for the day in a pair of black cargo pants and a white muscle shirt, his hair was tussled and still damp from the shower he had taken. Carlie wondered why she had been placed with him as her partner, what could she do to help him? Lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed he was now looking at her as he leaned against the wall as held the curtain open with one hand.  
  
"Good morning." He said quietly with a smile, pulling Carlies attention back to him she smiled in reply.  
  
"Did you sleep all right?" He asked walking over to sit on the edge of his own bed. There was silence as he walked over to sit on the edge of the bed next to Carlie.  
  
"I slept pretty good once I got warmed up, that water was pretty cold. Of course I suppose I asked to get dunked after you fell in." She replied with a slight laugh at remembering their midnights swim.  
  
"Fell. Fell, I believe dear Carlie that I was pushed, was I not?" he corrected her. For the first time she noticed a slight accent hidden in the deepness of his voice.  
  
"I didn't mean to 'push' you into the water, I actually figured you would hold your balance better than that, unless you fell in on purpose." She replied watching a sly smile slip onto his lips.  
  
"Why you creepy little man, you fell in just to get back at me didn't you?"  
  
"You did a pretty good job of that all on your own when you opened that little box the other day in the basement. I was only having fun, and that didn't cause you to drop cold for twelve hours. Not to mention if those fumes would have seeped out of that room how much trouble we would have gotten in."  
  
"James, I never meant to do that, and you know it!"  
  
"You had fun last night, even if the water was cold."  
  
"Like you would know."  
  
His laugh was a reply that he knew she didn't mind, if she would have she could have merely smacked him and gotten out of the pool. Yet she stayed and didn't even really care that he pushed her under water, because he too was being pushed under just as much. "Girl, you started in this business way too early to understand the importance of fun. Did you run away from your childhood, or just skip it all together?" He questioned, his smile faded at the look on Carlies face. It was more of a hurt look than one of being angry, and he knew his words should not have been said.  
  
"Mr. Syler, I would watch what you say about other people starting in this business too early. You haven't been around me long enough to know me at all. What you do know, you read from a piece of paper or a computer profile. My childhood disappeared the day I started working for the FBI, where did yours go?" She exclaimed in a hushed voice before standing up and walking into the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I hope everyone has enjoyed their stay so far. I also think today we can have a little fun, perhaps dancing. I'm sure my partner knows some very good places to go." Faith said walking into the living room where everyone else was sitting. "I would also like to thank Rachel, and McKenzie for finding our 'invisible' spy that sat out front for oh, twenty-four hours. I was hoping with all the people in this room it wouldn't take that long, but it did."  
  
"What was the purpose of that anyway?" Luke asked  
  
"Keep your eyes and ears open, because you never know when someone may appear. They always seem to pop up when you least expect it. Know your surrounding whether it is the vehicles, people, and shops. Take note of the tiniest of details, because even those can have so much meaning and importance." Faith paused for a moment before setting a box down in front of Michael on the floor. "Everyone gets one."  
  
After Michael passed out the contents of the box, everyone opened what they had received. "I like my officers to be protected, I hope you like my choice."  
  
Bosco opened the box and felt the cool metal in his hands as he examined the markings. Without a word he stood and glanced at his partner before walking out of the room.  
  
"Ninety-Two Billeniums, these are expensive guns Sergeant." Michael said after silence filled the room. "Does that surprise you Michael?"  
  
"Well, after the cars, the computers, and the condos I would have to say no."  
  
"If you will all excuse me a moment." Faith said before stepping out of the room to find Bosco. After looking over the first floor she found him sitting on the patio; the gun sat on the table and he held his head in his hands.  
  
"Bosco?" She said quietly stepping out onto the patio. He raised his head and looked at her.  
  
"Out of all your choices, you picked the Billenium. Why, when you know it is the same type of gun that shot you, why?"  
  
"Bosco, the gun didn't shoot me; Cruz shot me using the Billenium. I know the damage it can do, and the people I chose aren't like Cruz. That woman had an era around her that just screamed 'indecent' you ignored that warning. You ignored me, fought me tooth and nail that Cruz was so good. So much better; better than me? Or did you choose her because you felt she was better than you, and that would make you so much stronger. I was the 'partner' that was there for you in the end, I bit the bullet that she threw my way and I'm the one still standing. Guns don't shoot people; people shoot people. I want the people I'm working with to be protected when they walk into an unknown place. A place filled with danger, where anyone could send bullets flying towards him or her. They should be able to send the bullets back just as easy, if you have a problem with that walk away now." Faith explained looking Bosco in the face. She didn't flinch, didn't blink, she didn't even shift her weight. "You know where to find me if you decide to leave. I'll need to know your decision by tomorrow." 


	10. Star Dust and Fading Footsteps

Help? I don't know why this is doing this, but it is..if you know what I can do to fix this please tell me, I would really appreciate it. Thank you.  
  
Carlie, and Harlie decided to catch a ride together and let James, and Alexander go with Bosco, Michael, McKenzie, Luke, and Rachel. Walking down the stairs to leave they noticed Faith sitting next to the fireplace looking over paper work, and the notes Harlie had typed up from the meeting.  
  
"Faith? Why aren't you going?"  
  
"I need to get this done."  
  
"Fun, remember? It was your idea." Carlie said as Harlie shook her head making a silly face trying to make Faith laugh.  
  
"You two go have fun, I'll be all right."  
  
"Faith Yokas, I'm not leaving this house until your walking out that door with me, and if I have to call the others back to get your butt to that club, so be it. Of course I'm quite sure Harlie, and myself could get you there. I don't suggest going in your night clothes though, you won't fit in."  
  
Faith was aware that she couldn't talk her way out of this. Carlie would not budge from where she stood if Faith didn't go. Not wanting to ruin everyone else's evening she went to her room to get ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The music vibrated the ground as they walked across the street to the building with the words "Star Dust" written in neon purple. Reaching the door each was asked for ID, but when the bouncer was going to give Carlie a hard time due to the fact that she wasn't twenty one yet Faith once again stepped up and talked with the man blocking the door way. Without speaking another word he smiled and let them pass without protest.  
  
"What did you say to him Faith?"  
  
"Nothing, I showed him my badge and told him it was police business, and our partners were already inside."  
  
"Isn't that lying?"  
  
"Not technically, we are police officers, and our partners are in here, somewhere." She replied with a laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Isn't that them now?" Alexander asked James.  
  
Looking in the direction Alexander was pointing his attention caught sight of a side of Carlie he had yet been introduced to. She sauntered towards the table in a silk spaghetti strap dress that faded from purple into black and stopped inches above her knees. Her hair was fixed in a twist and a few strands fell around her face accenting her crystal blue eyes. His thoughts drifted back to early morning and the argument they had had about her being young. That she was being all of nineteen, yet she was also far beyond her years, more so than he had thought. He wasn't sure if it was the guilt building in his stomach or the fact that she was walking in a straight line with him. He hated feeling vulnerable and that is something she was making well sure of with every step.  
  
"That is definitely them." He replied after a moment of silence.  
  
"Where's Bosco?" faith questioned after sitting down at the table next to McKenzie who was waiting for her drink. "He's on the dance floor with a pretty blonde." Michael replied, speaking loudly to be heard over the music. "Does he do that often?" McKenzie asked.  
  
"He has always been a sucker for blondes."  
  
"Is that why you've been his partner for so long?" Luke asked  
  
"He could care less of me in the dating pool, I was married the years we were on patrol." She replied looking over at the young man who sat across from her.  
  
"Why are you all sitting here? Didn't we come to dance? In the past twenty four hours we did enough sitting, get goin'." Faith said standing to let the others out of the booth they were occupying. Harlie walked over and sat across from Faith after she sat down and slid a napkin in her direction.  
  
'Why are you not taking your own advice?'  
  
Faith looked at the young woman across from her and smiled weakly.  
  
'I'm sure if you asked Maurice to dance he would.'  
  
"I'm gonna get a drink, and then maybe I'll go bother him."  
  
Harlie looked at her and mouthed, "you better, or I'll have to dance with ya." The young woman stood with a smile before turning and walking over to Alexander.  
  
Faiths attention drifted to the dance floor where she could see Bosco now dancing with two blondes. Just by the way he held on to them she knew it was intentional. He was aware she would be there, and would see him. It was in a way how Bosco was, always had been. He knew though that she would deal with his attitude like she always did. At the moment he didn't care, but knew he would regret it later on.  
  
He was being the Bosco that was her partner for all those years. The years when he couldn't get to her because she had Fred, and her kids. He was just her partner and nothing more, than the man she would work with every day from three to eleven.  
  
He looked over at her sitting at the table by herself and her eyes didn't shy away, they just seemed to lock with his. He seemed almost sad, alone, even with being surrounded by people. Faith knew the man dancing with the two blondes wasn't the same man who she saw in the hotel in Hampton only days before. The man who got the blonde she was sure he was going to take to his room, a room of her own out of respect do to the fact that she could barely walk without holding on to him. He was trying his best to be the arrogant cop she had met years ago in the academy, but that Bosco had disappeared the same day she had, in Nobles hotel room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James leaned against the bar next to Carlie and stood in silence for a while as he watched the people on the dance floor. When the music faded into a slower song he leaned closer to her. "Would this beautiful young lady like to dance?"  
  
"This little girl would like to drink her root beer alone on this bench. Thank you very much Mr. Gadget." She retorted. "May I please have this dance, Ms. Hope?" She figured he would ask until the song ended so she looked up into he chocolate brown eyes and with a smirk replied. "Humor me Mr. Syler." As she placed her small hand in his out reached palm.  
  
They danced for a while in silence and at arms length until Carlie got bumped into unexpectedly and pushed up against James. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. Looking up at him she smiled. "It's all right, I wasn't very kind either, and so I should be apologizing too. I just don't like being considered a little kid, especially since I've been working for the FBI since I was all of thirteen."  
  
"Thirteen? You really did start out young." He said sounding shocked. He hadn't realized he had said something that bad, but after hearing when she started in the 'business' he wanted to kick himself just for bringing something like that up.  
  
"I really had no idea Carlie…" He started, but his voice was hushed when her fingers brushed his lips and she rested her head on his shoulder. They danced in a comfortable silence for the rest of the song.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Star Dust"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"The night club Star Dust, David called in and reported three women police officers entering the club to meet with their partners."  
  
"Not very smart of them, I'd say. However I think we should pay them a visit, don't you?"  
  
"Well, Stephan if you wish to dance I would suggest no better place than Star." The dark haired butler said as he held out the car keys, and gun to his young master.  
  
"I suppose you wanted to take then BMW, it is waiting out front for its driver."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finishing her drink Faith turned to leave, stopping abruptly at an out stretched hand and Bosco looking at her. "Dance with me Faith." His words echoing through her mind, an all too familiar sadness now evident in his voice. Faith placed her own hand in his out stretched hand and let him lead her onto the crowded dance floor. The techno song that had been playing faded into a more soothing instrumental flow of a slow dance. Turning her in a slow spin he slipped his hands around her waits and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"You give up the pretty blondes that easily. Not something the Bosco I know would do, are you feeling all right?"  
  
"I can't dance with my partner?"  
  
Faiths eyes locked on Bosco's abruptly, her face seeming almost expressionless as she stopped dancing. "I suppose it would be quiet rude of me to say you chose your partner… three years ago." Turning she walked away slipping through the crowd and out the door.  
  
"Do you really think that I don't know my mistakes? You think I wanted what happened that night to have happened at all? If I could take that burden away from you Faith, I would. I would take the memory, the pain, the nightmare and scares. I would make them mine, because it was me who deserved them… not you. I would love to go back and change the whole situation, but I can't. I replay that moment in my mind every time I close my eyes, as I'm sure you do the same. I hear Cruz in Nobles room, your mumbled cries, the doctors voice as he tells Fred you'll be all right, then I hear Fred as he tells me to leave and never come back.  
  
You deserved so much better, so much more. Fred was right I had let that happen to you. I didn't listen to you, and then I got you tangled up in my mess." His voice had started out strong but became quiet, shaky and weak as he continued. He did his best to hold back tears that wanted nothing more than to drift freely down his face. He was struggling to hold back his emotions, but he was failing by his last sentence.  
  
Faith had kept her back to him, her hand gripping the car handle, and her eyes shut tightly as she listened even for the last whisper that escaped his lips. They stood frozen in silence both trembling as silent tears slipped unforgivingly down their faces and unspoken words tumbled through their thoughts.  
  
Bosco turned to walk away but paused for a moment to look at her as she still stood with her back to him holding onto the car, and not saying a word.  
  
"The hardest thing I ever had to do was walk away from you, and I'm sorry.. sorry for everything Faith."  
  
She listened to his footsteps fade as he walked down the street and with every step she cried a little harder, and her crumbling heart broke a little more. She wanted so much to run after him, to tell him it was all right, and hold onto him and never let go. She stood there falling apart, and watching her world walk away for the second time. The only difference was now she was totally alone, and wished she was unconscious like before. 


	11. Spoken Words

Harlie watched as a familiar face walked onto the dance floor, she knew the young man surrounded by four others. He was a usual suspect, one she frequently followed, and now had even more of a reason to. Nudging Rachel who sat next to her drinking a large long island ice teas. A small box was pushed across the bench they sat on, and was quietly opened. Placing the chip inside her mouth she looked at Rachel before standing and smiled.  
  
"Forgive me, I have business to attend to. The young Albatross calls, keep a watchful eye." An unfamiliar voice said from behind Alexander.  
  
"Excuse. Harlie?" Alexander stuttered when he turned around to see her smiling back at him. "Before I get to work, I have one question. do you have a preference in names other than Alexander, it seems to be quite long." She asked, the purple spark between her teeth when she talked slightly distracted him, but so did the fact that she was actually speaking. "You may shorten my name if you wish." He replied after several minutes of just standing there speechless.  
  
"I'll explain when we get home." She said before turning and walking out onto the dance floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Excuse me I saw you dancing from over at my table, and was wondering if you would like to dance." The dark haired man turned and looked her over before smiling. "I would like that very much Ms." His voice was deep and strong; still laced with an Italian accent. They danced to three songs together before going into the VIP section for drinks, and to talk.  
  
"So what is a pretty young woman doing in a club all by herself?" he asked handing her a drink.  
  
"I came with a few friends actually, but they found other people to dance with. I don't have anyone special. Call me independent." She said with a smile as she sat on one of the soft chairs. The room was dimly lit, and furnished more comfortably than the main area. "An independence is good, for a woman such as yourself. If your friends were loyal they would not have left you." He replied as his arm rested behind her.  
  
"They are there for me when I need them, we came here to have fun and that is what they are doing."  
  
"So, tell me what gives you the privilege of VIP Mr.." "Stephan, you can call me Stephan. I have many friends here, so they let me enjoy the pleasures up here especially when there are so many people."  
  
"Sounds nice, it is always good to have connections."  
  
"May I ask your name?"  
  
"Jennifer."  
  
"Well, Jennifer it is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pulling into the driveway Faith turned the car off and sat in silence. She looked up at the house for a light or any movement signaling that Bosco might have came to the house, or was still there. There was nothing but darkness and the only thing she heard was the pounding of her heart. Walking slowly to the door and unlocking it she stepped in not bothering to turn on lights. She didn't want to be bothered, she just wanted to hide and never be found again. Yet in all reality she knew she would wake tomorrow and continue her assignment only tomorrow she would be one member short, unless Bosco decided to stay for the team.  
  
Faith woke around three AM to see the door to the balcony open. She hadn't remembered opening it; she had not even changed out of her dress. Pulling the gun from under her pillow she stood and slowly walked to the door. Brushing the curtain back her eyes caught sight of Bosco sitting on the balcony with his head in his hands. He was crying uncontrollably and shaking from more than just the cold night air.  
  
Walking over to him Faith brushed his hair from his forehead with her fingers, and sat down beside him as she rubbed his back gently. He never spoke a word, just moved to wrap his arms around her tightly.  
  
"It's a little cold out here Bosco, can we go inside?" Faith asked quietly.  
  
Standing slowly he pulled her up with him and they walked inside. Closing the glass door he locked it like he did with every thing else.  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"I shouldn't have gotten you involved. You shouldn't have been there. I should have listened to you when you said Cruz was bad news. I was stupid, and arrogant, and selfish like I always was. It was my fault."  
  
"Stop blaming yourself, it was my choice.. and I chose to be there."  
  
"Why Faith, why did you help me?"  
  
"You're my partner, you are the man I spent every day with. You're the man that risked your life for me, just as I did for you. I could never have asked for a better partner, and better man, or a better friend to stand by my side every time I stood amidst danger."  
  
"You got shot Faith, you could have died. How could I have lived if you wouldn't have made it? Of course Fred would have probably cured that real fast, but still I couldn't imagine going to work without you, even if we weren't on the best of terms at that point. You got away from me Faith for a reason, and maybe it was for the better, but you helped me anyway. You went against a decision you made, and placed yourself at gunpoint, for an arrogant fool that couldn't even protect you when you needed him most."  
  
"Maurice, you're not a fool, and there was no way you could have ever known how that situation was going to turn out. I didn't either, but I still made the choice to stand by you. There was a time I wasn't there for you, more than one actually and you got shot. Every time something happened to you so much ran through my mind, and I dreaded the thought of not having a partner the next day, but you always managed to pull through. Your strong, and you're a fighter and I didn't want to be the one to let you down."  
  
Walking over to her he cradled her face in his hands and looked into her eyes for a moment before speaking. "Faith Yokas could never let me down, she never disappointed me. She stood by my side through thick and thin, as I would do the same for her. We had our differences, how about we work together this time, and I'll leave out the arrogant attitude." His lips curling into a smile, as Faith looked back at him.  
  
"I would like that more than anything." She replied laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Michael grabbed McKenzie's shoulder gently before she stepped onto the porch of their house and looked at the front door cautiously. There was something very out of place about the shadow around the doorframe, and he didn't like it one bit. Going back to the car he grabbed the flashlight from the trunk and walked slowly onto the porch, his hand resting on his holster. The light shined onto a slightly opened door. Walking back to the car where he had left McKenzie he decided calling for back up was best, so the climbed back into the car locked the doors and waited. 


	12. Cell Phones and BirchWood

The ringing of the telephone pulled Faith's attention from the conversation she had been having with Bosco. There was a situation she needed to attend to, and possible important documents missing. The officers on the scene were still searching the house for possible intruders so no one was sure of what had been taken. Within twenty minutes Faith and Bosco pulled up next to McKenzie and Michael's car, police cars surrounded their house and the flicker of flashlights could be seen running past windows.  
  
"What happened?" Faith asked walking up to the two standing outside next to the lieutenant.  
  
"We came home, and found the door opened. It didn't seem right so I called a few friends. We're going in, in about five minutes to check for everything that was taken. I don't think they actually got to our information, but I can't guarantee anything." Michael stated, his attention never leaving the structure that stood in front of him.  
  
"As long as everyone is all right." Faith said walking after McKenzie who seemed to have spotted something.  
  
"McKenzie" Faith said quietly catching up to the young woman who stopped abruptly only feet from the tree line.  
  
"This doesn't seem right. Someone knew something; they had to in order to know where we lived, and that information. It doesn't make sense."  
  
"It may have been some kids who were trying to get a few expensive things. It doesn't mean they found your information, or knew who you were. Lets just go in and see what was taken before we jump to the worst conclusion."  
  
"Things like this aren't supposed to happen, when ya leave your house you should come back and find everything all right. Not find your front door jimmied open and your home ransacked." McKenzie said more frustrated and angered than scared or hurt. Bending down she picked up a picture of her parents and her when she was little.  
  
They walked back over to Michael and Bosco after a few minutes and it was explained that they could go in side the house. Walking up the stairs and through the front door McKenzie stopped when she noticed writing on the walls. Their belongings were thrown carelessly around the house, no matter what room they walked into. Michael went straight up the stairs followed by Bosco to a room they had converted into an office. With Bosco's help he pushed the desk five feet out from the wall and quickly bent down and pulled the rug away. Their lap tops, paper work and all the important information they had documented so far was still there, and not disturbed. Pulling the black brief cases from where they were hid he placed the boards back and covered them over and moved the desk back once again with Bosco's help.  
  
They spent three hours going through their belongings, and writing lists on things that were missing before going to the station and filing statements and talking with people for another two hours. It was nearly one in the afternoon by the time all four had arrived back at Faith and Bosco's. It had been a quiet ride home, they were tired and upset that the situation had happened the way it did, but there wasn't much they could do at the moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you can talk, or you just didn't want to tell me?" A hushed voice said from the living room. Turning Harlie could make out Alexander standing in the doorway to the patio. The dim morning light illuminating the outline of his silhouette, never looking at her only starring out into nothingness.  
  
"Let me explain, please?"  
  
He turned around crossing his arms in front of his chest as he leaned against the wall. "Sit with me, please? I don't want to yell across the room."  
  
Walking over he sat in the chair across from her, never speaking a word.  
  
"I can speak to an extent, but not for long periods of time. The reason why I can now is advancement in a chip that Rachel had been working on. Almost like a voice changer, only it helps me talk. I didn't mean to upset you, I thought you would like the fact that I could talk."  
  
"Then why not use the chip all the time?"  
  
"It's not that simple."  
  
"Not that simple! Harlie you would be able to talk when ever you wanted to." He shouted louder than he really expected.  
  
"The normal voice altering chip is one thing, mine is completely different. It adheres to my mouth, and isn't that comfortable. If anything it hurts, and I can't deal with that every day."  
  
"You don't act like it hurts you."  
  
"Alexander, this is the first time I have ever used a chip longer than three hours in some lab, I thought you would be happy that you could have a partner to talk to instead of a dumb one. I suppose I was wrong." Her last sentence being horse and quiet. Standing she walked to her room leaving Alexander to his thoughts.  
  
Her words echoed through his mind for a long while before he stood to walk back to her room. Opening the door his eyes fell on the form laying on the bed, he listened for the rhythm of her breathing, knowing well she wasn't sleeping. Walking over to the bed he sat down next to her brushing the hair from her face. Her eyes were fixed out the window. Not looking up to see him, trying hard not to cry. She thought Alexander, her partner of all people would understand, or at least try to. Instead he did the exact opposite and backfired on her, straight out yelled and that hurt more than anything. The way he looked in her direction at that moment without ever actually making eye contact. His posture was tensed and angered, and yet he remained quiet, it's was the silence that was deafening.  
  
"Your not dumb, and I am happy that you can talk, even if it's not your voice, and I don't hear your words every time you talk. I'm sorry I upset you, that was my last intention. I was shocked and confused, I figured you would tell me if you could talk or not. Not to mention I had a few drinks too many."  
  
"You are right, I should have told you not just let it slide. I wasn't sure how long it would work really, I was hoping it wouldn't bug out on me in front of Stephan and I was lucky. It's breaking now as I am guessing you noticed." She explained in a raspy horse voice that faded in and out. Her mouth ached and all she wanted to do was sleep. She had talked almost all night while also trying not to say the wrong thing. Alexander sat in silence for a while starring at her, he should have trusted her more than he did, and regretted his temper when she walked in the door. He didn't understand why she hadn't told him of this chip, but he knew eventually he would.  
  
"You should sleep and you know where I'll be if you need me." He said before standing to walk away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ringing of Michaels cell phone woke him from a restless sleep; rolling over he picked up the small device and held it to his ear. "Braze"  
  
"Your missing a disc, I suggest you meet me at Third and Birchwood." A calm voice said. Michael couldn't believe what he heard, everything was in the cases how would they have lost a disc, and how would anyone know about it unless they knew McKenzie or himself.  
  
Michael moved quickly to the kitchen where Faith and McKenzie sat drinking coffee and talking. "The disc you were working on the day we left to come here, did you put it back in the case, or was it in the disc drive?"  
  
McKenzie's heart sunk and the color drained from her face as she realized she hadn't returned it. She didn't want to bother him yet again to move the desk so she had left it in the tower never guessing they would be going anywhere. She hadn't even remembered as they walked out the front door. She never forgot things that important before and the thought of her being the person who could ruin everything made her nauseous.  
  
Michael knew the answer, and so did Faith by the way she was looking; knowing all too well this wasn't good Faith followed Michael and McKenzie out the front door after getting Bosco from the living room.  
  
"Where are we going?" Bosco asked confused as he too climbed into the jaguar.  
  
"We're headed to Third and Birchwood."  
  
"For?"  
  
"I got a call stating that someone knew something about a disc that was taken, and to meet him at the corner of Third and Birchwood."  
  
"And you're just going to show up. He could be anybody, or it could be a trap to ambush us, did you call for back up? Faith are you going to let him do this?" Bosco questioned as they drove down the street and towards the city.  
  
"Yes Bosco, if you wish not to go tell us now it's only two blocks back to the house." Faith replied looking over at him, she was serious and he knew that nothing would change her mind.  
  
"Shouldn't we tell someone where we are going, incase something does happen. Then they won't think we just up and disappeared!" He finished figuring he had them on that one.  
  
Faith just looked over at him and without a word turned to face out the window again. He was right and she knew it, they should tell someone so she pulled out her phone and sent a message to the lieutenant. Bosco watched as she sent the message and smiled at himself for at least trying to help.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harlie rolled over at looked at her phone that was charging on her dresser, she had a message the light was flashing and a soft melody rang through the air. Clicking a few buttons she read the message from the fifty-fifth and climbed out from under her warm blankets and down the hall to the kitchen where she found Alexander cooking dinner. He was standing in front of the stove in a pair of cargo pants and a white under shirt in bare feet and to top off the out fit an apron. Typing into her palm pilot she let the small clicking sound make her presence known so she wouldn't startle him since he was cooking with grease.  
  
"So you're up, did you sleep all right?" He asked quietly turning to look at her as she jumped up onto the counter next to him. 'I would have slept better if I wouldn't have upset you.'  
  
"It's all right Harlie, I told you that before. I'm sorry I got ticked earlier."  
  
'You had every right to I suppose, I don't blame you, I just feel bad that you got ditched and I didn't explain and I talked on top of it all."  
  
"Did you accomplish anything?"  
  
'He knows he's being followed, and he knows it's the government. I believe Brian will play along as long as he can, or at least until we piss him off enough. All he needs is time and the right people, and we could be in a boatload of trouble. I haven't told Faith anything yet; she had her own battles to fight last night, and apparently so did Michael and McKenzie. Their place was broken into and Michael received a call a little while ago about a missing disc. I know that due to the message left on my phone and I'm guessing you received the same.'  
  
He nodded in reply as he placed the chicken he had been frying on a plate and carried it over to the table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
First I would like to apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. I didn't mean to take so long, but things got busy. Let me know about this chapter, I'm not sure if is as good as the others. Send opinions I'll be listening, and thank you all for reading. 


	13. Brothers

The black Lincoln stopped in front of a large mansion and the engines quiet hum faded into silence as Brain opened the door to see his younger brother standing in front of him yet again. He seemed nearly expressionless, almost angered yet incredibly intimidating and dark at the same time. He was five years younger than Brian; a regular person passing by would never know the difference due to behavior and professional stance of both young men.  
  
Brian could talk his way out of most the situations he manages to get into, as long as threats are on the low. Point a gun in his direction and he will be so befuddled he won't know how to react. Stephan on the other hand is quite a marksman; weaponry is a skill he was given at a young age, and he flourished well in many aspects from target, to competition. Stephan runs through fire; where as Brian talks negotiation.  
  
"Stephan, I heard you had a gift for Me." Brian stated with a smile as they walked back into the house. "I have good news, and bad news. Which would you prefer first?"  
  
"Good I suppose, although I should know better."  
  
"One of my men came across something during our little excavation."  
  
"Oh?" Brian stated closing the large oak door behind him.  
  
Stephan slid the disc across the desk into Brian's hand quickly. Looking at it, he was slightly confused. What could they possibly find from a disc that would have to do with their case?  
  
"Stephan-"  
  
"Brian that disc you hold in your hand identifies every person who's trying to shut us down. Everything from Social Security Numbers, to personal business, job and government back rounds, to how many kids they have."  
  
"I'm afraid to ask the bad news, if this is what I'm holding onto." He stated sitting down and looking up at his brother.  
  
"They are smarter than we give them credit for. That disc needs to be decoded; it's scrambled so we can't read what is on it. Or it at least gives them time to devise a plan and attempt to get it back before we find out their little secret."  
  
"That's exactly what their going to do, and we are going to make sure they come after it. We just have to be ready for them."  
  
"Already done, as of right now they are in their car headed for Third and Birchwood to meet critter."  
  
"Critter?"  
  
"What can I say, that is what his name is, or at least what most people know him as." Stephan paused.  
  
"If it were up to me he would be considered something more professional." He finished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Michael, Rachel, Faith and Bosco arrived at the intended street corner they were greeted by a man that looked as if he had never seen the in side of a house, or never had a decent life. It surprised Bosco that men such as the Albatross' would even look at let alone associate with someone such as this man containing information dealing with something they did. He walked up to them quickly handing them an envelope, and before they could mention anything he had scurried into a back alley and disappeared.  
  
Bosco stood staring into the alley for a few moments after the others walked back to the car. Things were too creepy, and something didn't seem right. Why would they inform us that they had the disc if they worked so hard to get it in the first place? Why not just take it and run instead of stopping mid leap to associate with the people they upset? Especially when they knew they weren't just anyone, they were police officers, undercover agents, and the people who wanted to shut them down.  
  
"Boz." Faith said from her side of the car. Her face was almost concerned but it was serious and strong. She had a plan, and whatever the plan was it more than likely had something to do with what was in that envelope. Turning Bosco slowly walked back to the car and without a word rode back to the house in silence. He had an uneasy feeling about the way this whole situation had gone down. From the robbery to the phone call, to the mysterious man who gave Michael the envelope. Nothing was matching, but no one else was putting the pieces together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short. I would also like to say that I've realized Brain and Stephan have become mixed up somewhere through the progression of my story. Stephan is the younger brother Brian is the older brother. Sorry about the mix up, hopefully I haven't ruined too much here.  
  
I would also like to apologize for not being able to update faster. Due to being back to school (college) and work the past few weeks have been hectic, so I ask for you to bare with me. Thank you. 


End file.
